Allan Seashore
Allan Seashore is a threatening tribute from 4. Templato Name: Allan Seashore Gender: Male District: 4 Age: 17 Weapon: Trident, Sword, Dagger Appearance: Allan is tall, dark, and handsome. He has sea green eyes and is very muscular. He has blonde hair and perfect white teeth. He is slightly tanned from his days of fishing. Strengths/skills: Allan is very deadly in combat, especially in water. He is also a very great swimmer, being from 4. He is very fast, because of his days at the career academy. He is very good at making nets and catching tributes in them. He is very strong, easily lifting 200 lbs. He can fish well. He also is a great tracker. Weakness(es): Allan can't climb, because he is so heavy. He can't go long without food, because he was well fed his whole life. He also is bad at persuading people. He has no knowledge of plants, avoiding them the whole time. He isn't the smartest. He is also very impatient. Personality: Allan likes to show off how good he looks to girls he thinks is pretty, and speeks with a honey voice. Backstory/History: Allan was naturally born attractive. He always was the one girls loved, and was always having fun. He helped his papa fish, and got tanner. He learned how to make nets from anything, and how to fish with a trident. He trained at the career academy, getting very deadly in combat with a trident, sword, and dagger. He became very built. One day, he was fishing out on sea, and one of the fishermen was drunk. He was cussing like a sailor, and at the time, Allan was fishing with his dad. He cussed out Allan and called him a boob, when his dad came up to the sailor and punched him. The sailor, in a drunken rage, grabbed him and threw him overboard. Allan ran to the side, casting a rope down to try and save his dad from the threat... sharks. They swarmed. He watched as his dad screamed as sharks drug him down. When Allan saw that he had been eaten, he turned around with fury. The sailor laughed, and Allan punched him so hard, that the sailor went into a coma. He became glum, causing his family too get poorer. He had to fish on the beach all day to bring home food. Soon, he took too much tesserae. He trained, one last night, before reaping day. He wasn't planning on volunteering, instead trying to keep his family alive and to date a girl he had set his eyes on. But due to his taking of tesserae, Allan was picked to go in the games. He put on a brave face, and acted ready to go. Interview Angle: He will speak about how he'd be in District 4, trying to keep his family fed and to get a girl he set his eyes on. Bloodbath Strategy: Allan will be a typical career, grabbing one of his preferred weapons and killing as many tributes he can. Games Strategy: He will stick with the careers, until there is 2 of them left. He'll lead the two to a body of water, before capturing them in a net and throwing them in the body of water, drowning them. He will then go solo and try to kill the last tributes. Token: A blue necklace Height: 6'0 Fears: His family starving Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped